Godzilla Twilight 2
by Rodan2000
Summary: Godzilla and his son Godzilla 2000 are back with a second instalment. Now, they must face a foe from the ancient floating island of Cloud City, but first another enemy from the Space Hunter Nebula. with friends like Anguirus, there's no way the heroes c


Authors Note: Ah, yeah, now this is what I'm talking about! This story is much better than Godzilla Twilight 1. It's longer, better, more monsters, and includes Miki Saegusa instead of characters that, due to a freak coincidence, share their names with an extremely annoying and stupid couple on MTV. This story is much better, and it really helped in using human characters that already existed instead of making my own. It's better than way when the primary focus of the story is the monsters. So without much further ado, other than a disclaimer I'm pretty sure has to be in here, here's Godzilla Twilight 2!

But first a message from our sponsers. Sort of. Basically I have to say that I don't own Godzilla or Anguirus or Mu or Seatopia or Miki Saegusa or Tokyo most of the characters featured here. I do own Megasaur, Mecha-Lambiasaurix, and Cloud City. I like them better then Spinlegger, so you can't use them. Ha!

GODZILLA  
Twilight

II:

RAMPAGE OF  
MEGASAUAR

PROLOUGE

It was warm and peaceful up in Cloud City. True to its name, Cloud City existed on a floating island, up in the heavens. It was known in legends, but none thought it to be real. It is. It is home to an ancient civilization, much like Seatopia and Mu; only this one is in the sky high above sea level, not below it. Like the two great cities mentioned before, they have their own monster. His name is Megasaur. He has a head that looked somewhat like a jackal's, but longer, and with a horn on the end. He has a very muscular body, walks on his hands, and used his legs as arms. He can deliver a powerful kick box, or a very destructive kick box ray, looking like a cone that sprouted from a spring. He has horns on his head that gave way to a pair of rows of spines that run down his sloping back. He has two tails that have whiplashes at the ends of them. Originally he had two pairs of small dragon like wings, but after a battle with the famed Meggagairus he was given a token from the dwellers of the thankful city, a plaque like ruby that gave him the power of flight through another pair of wings. All three pairs were then given the appearance of Meggagairus's wings also. When in flight, he was then able to emit a red beam from the ruby on his chest.  
On this peaceful day, it was nice, pleasant, and sunny. Many people watched the parade to Megasaur; they sat watching an honored member of their council playing the part of their most prized, heroic, defender. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, a whole section of their floating island just disappeared with a strange bang. There was some panic and confusion, but all knew what it was. Humans were testing their new Dimensional Tide.  
This had happened before. Out of the blue, a bit of their island would just disappear.

Everyone worried, but none would even dream of doing something about it. None except… Their ruler, King Aunk, paced across his chamber. He knew no one would do anything, so it was up to him. He led his way up to the hall of Megasaur, and into the den of the islands protector. He stood before the wall that separated him from the room on the other side. The room of Megasaur's hibernation. He looked at the wall carvings describing Megasaur's many battles. How he had saved them from many a monster. Now he called upon Megasaur one last time, to destroy their enemies. To destroy the ones responsible for hurting their city. To go and destroy Tokyo. The ceiling of the room on the other side of the wall cracked. It burst in a loud, long, crumbling sound. A sound of stones, being ground to powder. The sound brought the thought of untold destruction. Of cities crumbling. Of empires falling. Of chaos. Yes, King Aunk then knew what he had done. He had released the mighty Megasaur on the great cities of Japan. But when he heard the sound of those mighty rocks being annihilated in the way they were, he realized, too late, that he had done the wrong thing. He then thought of the many peaceful ways to settle what had been done. He thought of treaties. He thought of peace. He thought of what it could have been like, to be on Japan's side, to have Japan on their side. But now it was too late. Japan would never forgive them. Japan could never forgive them. Megasaur was doing what he had been bidden to do. But what he had been bidden to do, was now not wanted, anymore.

CHAPTER 1

Out in space, weeks before the floating island's king had released Megasaur, the aliens of the Hunter Nebula were planning their attack. Since they had lost control of Gigan, they had wanted to have revenge upon earth with a new monster. A new monster they now had. They looked upon their beastly new cyborg, Mecha-Lambiasaurix, as the instrument of their revenge. Hunter M Nebula looked at his grand monster. Mecha-Lambiasaurix stood, in a kind of hibernation, ready to go out to destroy or defend at a moment's notice. The beast waited inside its metallic colored crystal-like cage. Mecha-Lambiasaurix was going to destroy the earth, starting with their archenemy, Japan. The cyborg was ready. The crystal began to pulse. The eerie pulsating neon glow grew in radiance, brighter and brighter. Suddenly, it exploded, seemingly unrepairable. He began to lift off. As he did the crystalloid pieces formed into the solid walls of his former prison, leaving them completely intact once more. He rose into the alien sky, and began to fly toward the earth. The alien ruler smiled slyly. Earth was about to be theirs.

Godzilla was relaxing on Monster Island. After his battle with Queen Ghidorah, he had gone to the island and remained there with his son Godzilla 2000. He had been peacefully living there for a while, knowing there was no monster out to destroy the world. But now he was restless. Something seemed wrong to him. Something was out there on its way to earth. He tried to push the idea out of his head, but it gripped him and would not let him go. He had to do something to stop the oncoming threat. He began to march toward the sea. As he did he beckoned for Godzilla 2000, but made sure that no one else followed. The two Godzillas began to lumber to Japan, ready to defend the earth from this next rampaging titan. Once again he was to be called into the fray.

Out in the middle of the galaxy, the cyborg was coming. Mecha-Lambiasaurix was coming. One of the greatest foes of mankind was coming. The beast would not allow himself to conquered by the great Godzillas, no; he would crush them into oblivion. Nothing would even come close to stopping him, without first being utterly destroyed. Yes, the cyborg was coming. For the moment, the world seemed safe, unaware of the destruction of the near future. Yet he still came.

Stationed in the city, the Godzillas had arrived. There they waited for what unknown terror of the galaxy lay in store for them, threatening the very survival of humanity. They waited there, patiently, but anxiously. Would they again be able to defeat the enemies of life, and keep the human race going? Would they?

On Monster Island, all of the monsters waited anxiously for the return of their King and his son, or some news of him. Finally, near evening, Anguirus began to drift off to sleep. In this state of slumber, he was taunted by visions of a flying beast with dragonfly-like wings; a jackal head, and legs where his arms should be and vise-versa. This monster puzzled the dreaming ankalosaurus. He wandered through this dream, trying to break the code of the creature's name. He tried and he tried, forever unable to unlock the key of the beast. One thing he did learn though, the monster was coming, he would fight it, and then, and only then, would he learn the beast's name. He awoke with a start, and began to slink away to the sea. He knew where he was going. To Tokyo.

CHPTER 2

Godzilla and Godzilla 2000 waited in Tokyo. They had waited only a few hours, but it had quickly gone from day to night. With a sonic boom that shattered many of the windowpanes in the panicked city, the cyborg arrived. As he flew, devastating winds tore through the buildings. Most of the people had evacuated when the Godzillas had been sighted off the coast of Tokyo Bay. The city was once again empty, as it had been at the time when many of the other creatures had battled the ferocious titans, Godzilla and his allies. The Hunter Nebula's revenge was about to begin. The two titans roared at the unwanted pest. So this was the creature that they were about to battle. This is what he had felt would be a dangerous evil, a very serious enemy. But the creature standing before him didn't look very threatening, not for the moment. Not until the cyborg bent low and released a hail of barbs from the tips of the membranes of his sail, tearing through the tense air like arrows of the apocalypse. Godzilla was caught off guard by the barrage of streaking missiles. But only for the moment. He stood up straight, allowing the spiky arrowheads to bounce of his armored hide. The beastly cyborg monster reared up, realizing his first attack had failed to even scratch his opponent's skin. Time to release the heavy artillery. He swung his tail in front and blew out a mighty flaming cannon ball. At the same time he blasted his heat seeking bionic eye lasers at the Godzillas, while he shot out cannons out of his metallic arm. The brutality of the attacks knocked back the titans and satisfied the space monster. But just for the present. The Godzillas leapt up from where they had fallen, and rushed the horrid scourge of the galaxy. The lambiosaurus's head horn lighted and fired a point blank V-shaped blast of uranium heat at the two mutated dinosaurs. The blast rippled through the city. Enraged, the two brightened their spines, emanating through the night, and fired their atomic flames, creating a mdonkeyive puncture through the iron arm of the advancing space beast, caking the limb with charred metal. The beast roared in anguish. Standing on either side the mechanical creature, the two heroes released their weaponry, Godzilla his atomic pulse, renting through the area around him, blasting the cyborg enemy. Godzilla 2000 glowing his jagged spines to the maximum sufficiency, before igniting his foe with a mighty, nearly all-powerful ray of fiery atomic breathe. The fallen Mecha-Lambiasaurix raised his weary body, determined to annihilate his enemies before wreaking havoc on the planet. He seemed to momentarily flicker, as though he was a hologram, and then began to glow. Then, harnessing the power of the earth's mightiest weapon, the Atomic Bomb, he directed the brute strength of it on his two most powerful adversaries. Two mushroom clouds engulfed the heroes of earth. As the smoke cleared the two towering giants were seen, not harmed, injured, or mortally wounded, as had planned, but standing tall, almost proud, and stronger than ever before. Since they had been mutated from the Atomic Bombs first testing, radiation had been their strongpoint, healing them and powering them up. The two mighty creatures fired atomic breath stronger than ever before. Each had flaming radiation beams that had been physically upgraded to a bright purple hue that brightened the night sky of Tokyo City. This blast of pure radiation almost incinerated the cyborg between them. The mighty attacker from space could barely stand the heat of the attacks, yet once again stumbled to his feet. The three combatants stood at a state of confusion. None knew what to do. As the dawn rose, a strange booming call raked through the morning air. Crowned by the rising dawn, Anguirus emerged from the waters of Tokyo Bay.

CHAPTER 3

Anguirus was a very quick-witted monster. It took him only a minute to sum up the situation. Before anyone had realized he had come, he was already charging up through the city, his horn aimed right at the enemy cyborg. He hit like a thunderbolt, and with just about as much power. He struck the surprised monster, knocking him over, and rolling him along at an achingly fast pace. He stopped on his heels and let his foe roll on, into a building. The giant skyscraper toppled onto the stunned beast. The Godzillas were one thing, but this new monster attacked with such ferocity, he hardly had time to get to his feet, before the creature knocked him down again. As he grappled to his unsteady feet, the two Godzillas bowled him over with their new super charged purple atomic breath. He managed to stand and blast randomly with his bionic eye lasers a few times, before he saw the spiky shell hurtling toward him. Anguirus stood up, after using his infamous flying carapace spike and the creature kept fighting, he had realized that there was something keeping this beast going. The Godzillas noticed it too, and Godzilla 2000 roared and lunged at the cyborg. If they could stop whatever was driving him on, the grueling battle would be over. But he needed Mecha-Lambiasaurix to be distracted. He called for Godzilla to help him. His father knew just what to do. He took a running start, leapt into the air, and flew forward on his tail, striking his feet on the gigantic beast. Godzilla 2000 looked as closely as he could and found it. The small message receiver attached to the cyborgs back. It had taken months to build the device, and years to invent the technology. Yet it took only a moment to destroy it. Godzilla 2000 simply stepped on the fragile receiver, and the battle was over.

Out in the farthest reaches of the galaxy, Hunter M Nebula cursed silently under his breath. Their new monster had been defeated. Once again the invasion of earth would have to wait. The Hunter Nebula would have to find a new monster. But that would be easier, they would simply choose some new beasts from the monster halls, and send them to earth. But the next time that they tried an attack, it would be different. They would attack stronger, faster, better. They would use as many monsters as they could. They would douse the earth with attacks. Godzilla would always be on his toes. He would be run completely ragged. Then, when earth's mightiest defender was at his worst, they would attack with full fury. They would attack with the strongest monster they had ever created. Hunter M Nebula floated off, lost in thought of the conquest of earth. The earth had not heard the last of the Hunter Nebula, not in the least…

The battle had been grueling. It had been long and hard, but once again, Godzilla had emerged victorious. Earth was once again safe. Now Godzilla had acquired a new ally. Mecha-Lambiasaurix was now off the earth's back. He had decided that this planet that had spawned such noble monsters, was truly worth protecting.

Anguirus had realized the battle was over. The earth was safe for the moment. The inhabitants of this comparably small planet were safe from oncoming threats. The King of Monsters was returning home after a horrendous battle. All the fighting was over, that's what Anguirus kept telling himself, all the fighting's over. But then why was Anguirus's mind still troubled by thoughts of rampaging titans. The earth was not safe; someone was threatening the inhabitants of this comparably small planet; all the fighting was not over. Anguirus did not leave Tokyo that night. He would stay in the thriving city, just to make sure his friends, the humans, were safe. He would protect them.

CHAPTER 4

For the next few days, Anguirus waited and paced around the forgotten city. Soon, though, people began to return to their former home, thinking that it was safe. Anguirus realized that he could not stay long after the people had come back. If he stayed, they would try to study him, to study him they would have to catch him, and he would have to fight them, so as to be ready when the new monster came. All this would be tiring, and he knew he couldn't be tired for when the creature came. Yet the people didn't know this, and he had to stay, but they kept coming back, until almost the whole city had returned. So, to avoid confrontation, he simply burrowed his way under the city, and slept there. To let the inhabitants of the metropolis know that he was still there to protect them, he settled just below the surface of the city park, and held some of his carapace spikes above the pavement. Some uneasy citizens found this comfortably redonkeyuring. Yet they still didn't know why the monster remained.

It was only a few more weeks after Anguirus had burrowed underground. That was when the monster Megasaur was unleashed onto the unwitting public. That's when Anguirus realized that the time had come to defend the earth again. He had to. The earth's survival depended on someone defeating the threat.

Voices scrambled across the radio stations, "this is not a drill, a monster has been sighted flying toward Japan, this is not a drill, evacuate, evacuate."

Though the reports varied in descriptions, the message was the same, evacuate. After the battle with Mecha-Lambiasaurix, the citizens figured that any other monster would simply be a piece of cake for the mighty Godzillas. Little did they know that this beast was as strong, if not stronger than the cyborg the heroes had just faced. It was not until the army had redonkeyured them that, if they valued their lives, they would escape from the city. Radios, TV stations, and newspapers, had been one thing, but when government officials had warned them, most knew that it was time to flee. And flee they did, and not a moment to soon, for as soon as the last of the people had left behind their homes again, Megasaur had flown over the tip of Mt. Fuji, and launched himself into the indulging destruction of Tokyo. He flew over the city, seeing some of it still in ruins from the great battle that had taken place there weeks before; he realized how much this city needed relief from the attacks of monsters. It never got any rest from the constant barrage of aliens, robots, and just plain angry monsters. Yet he remembered his reason for awakening, for coming down from his skyward mansion, to destroy the ones responsible for harming his precious city. Yes, he would destroy the city. And he would let nothing keep him from doing so. But as he landed down, and began his rampage, the earth shook beneath his feet. It rumbled and shook and bucked, as it never had in Cloud City. It was an earthquake, a mighty devastation of nature brought on by plates of the planet shifting. Had he caused this quake? As he sat pondering this phenomenon that he never before experienced in his home in the sky, he was bowled over by a force from behind him. He had been the one who had caused the earthquake, but he had caused it by wakening the sleeping Anguirus. The fight between the surface dwellers and the inhabitants of Cloud City, the fight to save Japan, the fight to save humanity, the fight between Megasaur and Godzilla had begun.

CHAPTER 5

Megasaur would not allow himself to be vanquished so easily. He bid a hasty retreat to the air above him and the other monster. There, he spied down below to see what he was up against. Seeing Anguirus looking up at him, he merely laughed inwardly at the monster. He had been expecting the mighty Godzilla, or another kind of great monster, there to oppose him, but not this small petty excuse for a defender of earth. Yet even when he barraged the poor pathetic creature below him with as many attacks as he could; kick boxes, kick box rays, horn swipes, he even blasted a ray from his powerful Flight Ruby. The monster simply ducked under his spiked shell, thus avoiding the attacks. The monster Megasaur was not to be deterred. He landed on the ground beside the crouching Anguirus, and began to kick him. That was his mistake. Anguirus popped out of his refuge, and bit with all his might onto the monsters leg, all the while clawing at the beast with the ferocity of a tiger. Megasaur shrieked in anger at his mistake, and shook his bulky limb vigorously, yet he could not deter the creature's death grip. Finally implying, as a last resort, his flight ruby beam, he was able to knock the furiously attacking Anguirus out of his deadly grip. But not even this stopped the relentless Anguirus from giving his best to defeat this new danger. He charged headlong at Megasaur, ramming into his sturdily built bulk. The immense monster flew into the sky to escape this land bound terror. He ruthlessly attacked with his mighty beam weapons, yet could not scratch the determined spirit of the mighty Anguirus. They battled for hours, on and off, one winning, but the other retaliating with strength from an unknown source that defied their weakened state. The beasts fought on, each neutralized by the others might, until dusk. Night descended upon their battered forms, yet neither gave into the temptation of admitting defeat. They wore on to a standstill, finally agreeing for a rest. The two combatants healed their wounds for merely an hour before lunching themselves back into the fray. As they headed toward each other in a duel to the finish, the two mdonkeyive beasts roared a salute, honoring the strength and unbreakable will of the other. The two regretfully knew that there could only be one champion, but Anguirus held the information that where he might fail, Godzilla would prevail, defeating his tormentor. Yet for the moment, he fought against the overwhelming odds to save the people he loved. They bellowed each a battle cry that was heard for miles, and seen on all the television stations. The simultaneous roars would never be forgotten. That was the fateful day when the earth held its breathe for the competition to save, or destroy, the human race. Anguirus was the first to attack. He charged with as much strength as he could muster up and out of his battered body. He hit with the force of a thousand sledgehammers, breaking through any barrier to get at his foe. The blow sent Megasaur flying into a nearby building, but he emerged not much worse than before, still ragged and smarting from a thousand pains. Out of the ruby plaque on his stomach grew a powerful beam, teaming with relentless energy. The beam blew Anguirus back, yet he still raised his weary body to settle his account with the monster guardian of Cloud City. He had a city to defend.

CHAPTER 6

Anguirus picked his ragged form up again to battle the monster. But as the last waves of sunlight vanished behind Mt. Fuji, the first rays of hope emerged. Mecha-Lambiasaurix strode valiantly to the battlefield, to help Anguirus in his battle. Relieved at the donkeyistance, the powerful ankalosaurus roared in thanks for the much-needed aid. Together, the monsters charged the inexplicably strong Megasaur. At the last moment before impact, the cyborg released a hail of sail barbs, adding to the ramming speed they were gaining. The two combined forces hit the rampaging foe before he even saw them coming. The two had surpdonkeyed the barbs quickly, and they leaped away from their pinned foe before the projectiles struck. Megasaur roared savagely as the arrows hit their target. From his raging body, came more boosts of strength and fury. He flew into the air and fired a relentless shower of dangerous flight ruby beams mixed with kick box rays, which shone through the midnight sky like deadly illuminations. Seriously damaging the cyborg and ankalosaurus below, he continued raining the two from above. Mecha-Lambiasaurix finally flamed out a V shaped blast of Uranium Heat, knocking the flying challenger from the sky. He flickered suddenly, and then released the sheer power of the Atom Bomb into the fallen monster. The pain that Megasaur felt was unbearable. He rested on the city base as though exhausted and closed his eyes dazedly. A cloud surrounded the city and rained. Out of the mist of the storm, lightning sparked for a minute and etched out a jagged string of electricity onto the fallen form. As his body absorbed the shock, his eyes opened with a fury that could not be subdued. He rose quickly and took to the sky, and showered the monsters below. They returned their gaze up toward the heavens in time to see the blasts from the monster above. Beams pulverized the two with more strength than ever before encountered. The two looked to the sky; the battle would continue.

At the government capitol, the general again discussed the problems with his colleges.

"I knew we would face the threat of more monsters, but I didn't realize that it would be this soon." The General admitted.

"No matter how soon it has been, there is a threatening monster rampaging right now." Another general agreed.

"The situation may look grim, but I know someone who can help us," A man named general Aso suggested, "Her name is Miki, Miki Seguswa."

CHAPTER 7

"I know a woman by the name of Miki Seguswa. As some of you know, she has a telepathic connection with the Godzillas and Rodan, as does the younger Godzilla. She also is able to listen to the thoughts of other living things." Aso continued.

"But how can that help us rid ourselves of this monster?" The general asked.

"It can help in two ways; one, she can summon Godzilla to help fight; and two, she can see where this monster comes from, so we might be able to get the monster back to his home." Aso seemed to have all the answers.

"Well," the general finally began, after a long silence, "It seems to be our only choice. Get her on the speaker immediately. I want to stop this battling as soon as possible."

Miki was in bed when the phone rang. She had been dreaming of Godzilla again. She had been walking through the busy streets of Tokyo when he had come, only about the size of a human, just a bit taller. He and his son, Godzilla 2000, had come suddenly, almost hurried. Godzilla began talking.

"Miki, something is wrong, Miki, wake up, lives are at stake, Miki…" his voice was soft but urgent. She couldn't understand why he was so troubled. His voice then gave way to a painful ringing, which began to throb in pitch. Finally, it began to sound more like what it was, a telephone, and her surroundings slowly dissolved into her darkened bedroom. She answered the phone hastily, able to realize that she was no longer dreaming. The voice was of her old friend, general Aso.

"Miki, glad you answered, did I wake you?" the receiver crackled out.

"Not really…" Miki began.

"Sorry, there's no time to explain, we need you up here as quickly as you can get here, it's about the…"

"…The monsters attacking?" somehow she knew what he was about to say.

"Yes," he had given up being amazed when she second guessed him like that, "How fast can get up here?"

It didn't take her very long to get herself ready. She only had to get the sleep out of her eyes, and straighten her hair. She was in the car, and speeding toward the capitol in a matter of minutes. She had to get there quickly.

Megasaur flew down to the ground. With his new fury and strength, he was next to invincible. He searched the city for his enemies who had seemingly disappeared. Suddenly, out the ground, impaling spikes arose around him, as if to greet him. Anguirus lifted himself from under him, knocking him over. Mecha-Lambiasaurix attacked with a few sail barbs and uranium heat blasts. The two disappeared as quickly as they had come. He got up again, but this time he was ready for the attack. Anguirus exploded out of the ground and his cyborg ally appeared to aid the donkeyault. They were greeted this time by a kick box ray aimed toward them. Anguirus ducked beneath the surface of the city base, and Mecha-Lambiasaurix turned swiftly so as to bounce the ray back with his sail. Megasaur was forced to retreat to the heavens; so powerful his own weapons were. The two enemies again hid themselves from view. The defending beasts rallied themselves together for their next donkeyailment of the titan. Anguirus moved out from behind a building, with Mecha-Lambiasaurix following him. Megasaur turned for a blast at them, but drew back when he saw them hurtling straight toward him. All three fell out of the atmosphere, though Mecha-Lambiasaurix was able to grab the plummeting Anguirus and save him from harms way. They landed by the stunned Megasaur, just in time to see Godzilla and Godzilla 2000 erupt from the waters of Tokyo Bay. 

CHAPTER 8

The fury of the eruption surprised all three of the battling beasts. They knew the two conquerors would come, but none expected it. The Godzillas weren't surprised. They each applied their atomic fire even as they shot upward from the boiling blue depths. Megasaur was in for a real struggle, now.

At headquarters, Miki was rapidly realizing what was happening at the moment.

"This strange new beast…" The General began. 

"Megasaur" Miki stated clearly.

"Yes, Megasaur. We were wondering where he came from, if we knew that much, there is a possible chance that there is a way to stop him, within reason, of course. We know about your gifts…" The General continued.

"Megasaur is the guardian of the mythical empire of Cloud City. He was sent here from them to destroy Japan and conquer any who stood in his way, on account of the recent Dimensional Tide testing. His weakness isn't one that is very easily acted upon, though."  
She explained.

"What is it?" The General begged anxiously.

"There is one specific gem found on the floating island of Cloud City that weakens the beast. It is set up deep in the core of the island, but no one has ever dared try and find it, for fear it would anger their monster god, Megasaur." It seemed as if Miki knew everything about any kaiju.

"We must find it at once, there is no way around it." The General clearly ended all debate.

Meanwhile, the Godzillas had launched themselves into the fray. Godzilla attacked with his full force of atomic fire, releasing hails of destruction at the foe. Godzilla 2000 charged up his spines to a blinding point of brightness, and blasted relentlessly a flame of power. While the Godzillas smoked the flying enemy, Anguirus burrowed below the surface, and Mecha-Lambiasaurix dove away behind a building. The split second Megasaur fell to t he ground, knocked senseless from the barrage of atomic fire, Anguirus emerged and stood up and flew backwards, spikes first, onto Megasaur. The fallen enemy seethed with an inward pain, yet knew his battle was not to be over until the city lay in ruins. Then, only then, could he return to his floating island home; to his awaiting slumber. His eyes shot open with a fiery fury, an anger that could not be matched. He would fulfill his mission; the city would end in a burning apocalypse. His eyes glazed over with hatred of the creatures that had harmed his city. Now they would pay; they would all pay; and pay dearly. He flew high into the midnight air and suddenly turned, facing downwards and dove with heart stopping speed. His fury raged straight down and slammed into the ground below, sending a shockwave of power rippling through the scene. All monsters were knocked flat by the unexpected turn of events. He smiled a malicious and brutal smile: things were now going his way.

CHAPTER 9

The helicopter squadron carrying Miki and the others flew high, with Miki's  
psychic mind scanning the area. She searched the surrounding clouds for a hidden city until she found what she was looking for; the city of the clouds. The helicopter carrying her was of course the first to reach the island banks, arriving and setting the first Human feet on the island. Her team set out upon searching for the jewel, man's only hope for survival. Soon, though, they came upon an unwitting discovery. The city itself. The city's inhabitants were huddled together in the town square, fearing what they trusted most. Miki asked, "What is it?" Sensing their fear. "Megasaur! Megasaur!" said a villager in a trembling voice. A few waves of people parted to uncover King Aunk, holding the very jewel that the search team was looking for. Miki took it all in in a second. She realized that after releasing Megasaur, the king had understood his mistake and had gone to search for the jewel to right his wrongs. Yet when he found it, he had no idea what to do with it, not wanting to be found by his god with it, he took it to town to consult the elder council, but things had gone wrong and the town soon learned of the jewel being in his possession and the island was thrown into a state of fear. Miki knew exactly what to do. Wordlessly, she went to the king and took the jewel from him, nodding in understanding. Their mission a success, the team went home, flying earthward with its precious cargo.

Megasaur was the first to sense the jewel, it only affecting him. The helicopter came into view and he knew too well what was going on. He knew one thing; he must destroy the jewel before the tides turned in the favor of the opposing creatures. He flitted over to the air craft, hoping to destroy it and the jewel. Miki shrieked and called out to Godzilla. Sensing the fear and helplessness of his friend, he blasted forth atomic fire, knocking down the evil beast. Megasaur turned his gaze from the helicopter and its hated cargo, onto the advancing Godzilla. He flew with great speed to the atomic dinosaur, and fired a kick box blast squarely into the hero's chest. It did nothing. The jewel had started its hold on the now baffled Megasaur. He tried his flight ruby beam, but its power was gone: the ruby had fallen off ad onto the ground. The jewel that Miki held had neutralized all of the monsters beam powers and had further weakened him by releasing the hold of the flight ruby. Slowly the monster devolved into his original form; only two pairs of wings and no beam attacks for the heroic team to worry about. He had lost flight and was now in an incredibly weakened state, in comparison to his more powerful and kingly form with the flight ruby. He stood among the other monsters and realized the game was up. He fought on, trying only to save himself from his foes. The Godzilla's advanced toward him, sandwiching him between the two forces of power. He shot glances from left to right, trying to desperately find an escape route. All pdonkeyages blocked, he had to fight. And fight he would, yet not for long against the two radioactive powerhouses.

CHAPTER 10

The battle was finally drawn. The Godzillas were pitted against the weakened Megasaur. As the battle begun, Megasaur kicked with all his fury, he swiped with his horn and bit hard at anything that came in close enough. Godzilla 2000 swiped with his tail, bowling Megasaur over. He stood up, but lost his balance again as he was struck with Godzilla's tail sliding attack. He jumped and kicked out knocking over both Godzillas, but the two kept coming, blasting with atomic fire. It was a final atomic pulse sweeping across the landscape as the dawning sun bloomed that finally ended the battle. The dinosaurian monster stood before the towering titan Godzilla, awaiting his judgment. Godzilla, being a merciful monster, had already planned what the punishment was going to be. With a bowed head, Megasaur stood, too proud to plead for forgiveness. Godzilla let his judgment be known. He roared a moderating bellow, sounding out that Megasaur was then to depart to his island home. He was never to return to the earth surface, unless to ask help from any of the creatures on Monster Island. His flight ruby returned to him, Megasaur honorably filled out Godzilla's wish, and left immediately for his island home in the sky, never to be seen by human eyes, again.

EPILOUGE

Miki was at home, remembering the events that had unfolded during the last week. She was amazed at the king of monster's kind judgment, even though she knew how merciful he was. Would the earth again need saving? If so, would the hero's that protected them be needed? And how soon would that be? She reasoned that if there was a need again, like there always seemed to be eventually, the Godzillas and their allies would always be there to fight for the safety of human kind. She didn't know how she knew, she just did.

THE END


End file.
